dassyndikatfandomcom-20200216-history
Alnaiel
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Frostmagie, Nahkampf | Arsenal = Alnaiel | Vorname = Alnaiel | Nachname = Shari'Fal | Geburtsname = unbekannt | Alter = 10.067 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = unabhängig | Größe = 1,99m | Gewicht = 104 Kg | Haarfarbe = Schneeweiß | Augenfarbe = Eisblau | Gesinnung = Neutral }} Alnaiel Shari'Fal .. eine Todesritterin, frei von jenen Zwängen leidet sie nur unter den Schrecken die ihr durch jenen Fluch auferlegt wurde. Eine kühle brise, und die eisige Kaldorei Alnaiel Shari'Fal .. einst gehörte sie zu den Quel'Dorei .. den Hochgeborenen sowie sie auch genannt wurden. Sie erlebte jede Gräuel, und jede Dummheit die ihr Volk einst vor über 10.000 Jahren tat. Als einer der ersten und vermutlich der einzigen lehnte sie sich gegen Königin Aszhara auf. Sie erkannte früh genug in ihren jungen Jahren wohin die Taten der Hochgeborenen und ihrer machthungrigen Königin führen würde. Sie unterstützte die drei großen Helden, Illidan Stormrage seinen Bruder Malfurion .. und Tyrande Whisperwind, die Hohepriesterin Elune´s. In ihr fand sie ein Vorbild .. eine Mentorin .. und schließlich eine Vertraute. Als der Krieg der Ahnen geschlagen war, und die Brennende Legion zurück gedrängt wurde. Zog sich Alnaiel mit der Schwesternschaft Elune´s auf die Mondfederfeste zurück, sie genoß hohes Ansehen in den Reihen der Kaldorei auch wenn sie als Hochgeborene galt, hat ihr Verrat und ihre frühe Einsicht für Respekt unter ihren Brüdern und Schwestern gesorgt. So vergingen die Jahrhunderte und sie blieb sich stets treu, sie fand einen Mann und gebahr ein Kind für ihn. Ihr Leben wirkte so als könnte es nicht besser sein .. dennoch kam ein Tag an dem sich ihr Schicksal auf ewig ändern sollte. Die Geißel marschierte in Lordaron ein, aber die Nachtelfen hat das zu jener Zeit nicht sonderlich interessiert. Sie sahen die Hochelfen als Verräter an und weigerten sich ihnen zu helfen. Bis auf eine Elfe .. die einstige Quel'Dorei Alnaiel machte sich auf den Weg auf den anderen Kontinent. Nachdem sie erst wenige Schritte auf das Menschenkönigreich tat, spürte sie schon die Gräuel und die Missetaten die der Lich König und seine Schergen hier vollbracht haben. Sie eilte nach Silbermond in der Hoffnung irgendeine Hilfe zu sein, jedoch war das Tor gefallen, sie war Zeugin von der Verwandlung Sylvanas und sie konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben was passierte. Voller Wut und Hass gegenüber der untoten Geißel stürmte sie vorran. Sie kämpfte sich durch die Horden, die Kriege gegen die Legion haben sie zu einer ausgezeichneten Kämpferin gemacht, mit Bogen und Schwert konnte sie eine Schneise durch die Untoten kämpfen bis sie schließlich vor dem Todesritter Arthas von Menethil stand. Als sie ihn und die Runenklinge Frostmourne erblickte wurde sie von einer Angst und einem Schrecken übermannt die sie zuvor nie gespürt hat. Jene Angst hat sie aber nicht davon abgehalten ihr Volk zu rächen, sie stürmte wutentbrannt auf den Todesritter zu. Jedoch war der Kampf bereits vorbei ehe er begonnen hat. Arthas streckte sie nieder und blickte zu ihr hinab während er ruhig auf seinem Ross saß. Mit den leisen Worten "Gut gemacht .. du wirst an meiner Seite sein" richtete er die Klinge auf die am Boden liegende Kaldorei und ließ die Runenklinge nun ihr Werk vollbringen. Das Leben nach dem Wandel, die erlangte Macht und der ewige Schmerz Alsbald Arthas seine Klinge wieder empor hob, so erhab sich auch Alnaiel. Erfüllt von einer Kraft die sie nicht zuordnen konnte blickte sie erschrocken an sich hinab, ihr einstiges tiefblaues Haar ist schneeweiß geworden. Ihre Augen strahlen in einem eisigen Blau auf, ihr Körper wirkte gestärkt und ihr Verstand schien ihr noch erhalten geblieben zu sein. Dennoch spürte sie die Fesseln in ihr, die ihr von ihrem Peinige auferlegt wurden. So war sie gezwungen ihm zu dienen, und an Seite von Sylvanas Windrunner, Silbermond dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Sie stieg immer mehr in Arthas Gunst auf und er war von ihrer Entschlossenheit und ihrem kämpferischen Können beeindruckt. Da sie von dem untoten Verfall nicht sonderlich betroffen war wie niedere Diener der Geißel, wurde sie wieder in ihre Heimat geschickt, auf die Mondfederfeste. Immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Todesritters und Frostmourne suchte sie ihren einstigen Gemahl auf der mit ihrer Tochter sehnsüchtig auf sie wartete. Jedoch lief ihre Ankunft nicht nach Plan, die Wachen erkannten das mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte und benachrichtigten ihren Gemahl. Er hielt es für besser seine Tochter in Sicherheit zu bringen und stellte sich seiner geliebten als er sie in Sicherheit wusste. Sie trug eine schwarze Plattenrüstung, welche nur mit einem ebenso schwarzen zerrissenen Umhang umhüllt wurde. Ihr Blick war gesenkt seitdem sie ihre einstige Heimat betrat. Willenlos und Kalt wirkte sie, langsam ging sie auf ihren Gemahl zu und streichte mit jener letzten Zärtlichkeit die in ihrer Seele verblieben zu schien über seine Wange. Sie vermochte kein Wort zu sprechen, so griff sie zu ihrer Klinge und rammte es ihren Mann rücktsichtslos in den Leib, jener konnte nicht reagieren da er wie gelähmt von ihrer Berührung war und in ihren Armen verstarb. Alnaiel packte ihren einstigen Gatten am Kopf und enthauptete ihn ohne ein Anzeichen des Zögerns, und hielt ihn demonstrierend ihren einstigen Schwestern und Brüdern entgegen. Sie sagte nur "Euer Leben .. wird bald genauso enden wie seines". Die Wachen und Kriegerinnen stürzten sich auf sie, die Klingen prallten aufeinander, kein Zauber und kein Schwert konnte die untote Quel'Dorei aufhalten. Sie tötete in jener Nacht zahlreiche ihrer einstigen Kameraden. Mit blutüberströmter Rüstung, und keuchendem Atem hat ihr der Kampf dennoch Kraft geraubt. Sie öffnete sich ein Portal und blickt ein letztes mal auf ihre Heimat zurück, kein Gefühl kam ihr in den Sinn, jedwede Emotion wurde von der Macht des Lichkönigs ausgelöscht und sie wandte sich ab ... auf ewig. Das sprengen der Fesseln und der Beginn eines Weges der nie zu enden vermochte Trotz ihrer loyalen Dienste in Quel'Talas und ihren blutrünstigen Angriff auf die Mondfederfeste, wurde Alnaiel nicht mit dem Respekt gewürdigt den sie sich erhofft hatte. Sie hat alles aufgegeben, teils sogar aus freien Willen, sie erhoffte sich die Erfüllung zu finden wenn sie nur weiterhin dem Lichkönig treu dient und ergeben ist. Dennoch, jener schicksalhafte Tag in den östlichen Pestländern hat sie eines besseren belehrt. Nachdem sie auf geheiß Arthas mit anderen Novizen und Novizinnen Neu Avalon dem Erdboden gleich machten wurde Ihnen klar, welch Rücksichtlosigkeit und Schrecken in ihrem Meister ruht. Sie lehnte sich mit ihren untoten Mitstreitern gegen ihn auf, sie kämpfte mit Mograine entschlossen in jener Schlacht an der Kathedrale des hoffnungsvollen Lichts. Jeder weiß wie es endete, jeder weiß wie sich die Todesritter von Archerus entschieden haben. Nur Alnaiel .. hatte andere Pläne, sie war sich der Macht des Lichkönigs bewusst, und wollte nicht mit dem bisschen was ihr noch blieb in den sicheren Tot rennen. So machte sie sich auf, und suchte nach etwas... vermutlich nach etwas was sie heute immer noch nicht gefunden hat. So wurde sie zur Dunklen Wanderin, stets in schwarz gehüllt, und von allen verstoßen die in ihre Nähe traten. Nur Leid und Hass wurde ihr entgegengebracht bis zu jenem Tag .. Ihre Wege führten sie durch die Königreiche der großen Völker, voller Spott und Hass blickten die lebenden auf sie hinab und sie waagte es nicht ihr Gesicht jemanden zu zeigen. In dunkler zerrissener Lederkluft gehüllt und mit einer weiten Kaputze die tief über ihren Kopf gezogen war, schreitete sie voran dem ungewissen entgegen. Sie wanderte immer weiter Richtung Süden, über die hohen vereisten Berge Khaz Modans und durch die brennenden Schluchten bis sie schließlich im Königreich der Menschen an, dort machte sie eine Begegnung die ihr untotes Dasein einem neuen Sinn zu geben schien. Das Haus Dâbran, und ein erneuter Wandel An jenem Tag, traf Alnaiel auf eine Ritterin eine Menschenfrau .. sie wirkte jung und entschlossen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich eine ähnliche Kälte wie in ihren eigenen so hegte sie bereits vom ersten Moment ein Interesse in jene Frau. Alnaiel sind auf ihren Reisen bereits Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen über eine Gruppierung die sich das Haus Dâbran nennen. Nordische Krieger, ohne Skrupel und mit dem Ziel den Süden zu vernichten so hieß es. Eine Gemeinschaft die für die Quel'Dorei ein Heim bieten könnte .. so hoffte Alnaiel und fand heraus das jene Ritterin die sie traf zu dieser Gruppe von Kämpfern gehörte. Ihr Name war Verina und die beiden schienen sich immer besser zu verstehen, es dauerte nicht lange bis Alnaiel nach ihr auf den Kriegsjarl Athorius kennen lernte. Alle Gerüchte die sie zuvor über sie hörte haben sich bewahrheitet, es waren nordische Berserker. Größer gewachsen als ein Kaldorei und breite Schultern wir ein Ork. Furchterregende Gestalten, unter ihnen waren auch Magier und bereits in der ersten Nacht konnte sich Alnaiel von ihrem neuen Führer überzeugen. Somit verstrich die Zeit, sie diente treu und ergeben so wie sie es von ihren einstigen Diensten unter dem Lichkönig persönlich gewohnt war. Sie wurde mit einem neuen Rang belohnt und bekam Befehlsgewalt über die niederen Mitglieder. Stets an ihrer Seite war Verina .. die beiden haben sich von Tag zu Tag besser verstanden und es entwickelte sich eine Beziehung die sowohl großes Glück .. als auch großes Leid mit sich bringen sollte. Mit der Zeit hat sich die Menschenfrau verändert, die nicht mehr von ihrer Seite wich. Sie wurde von einer tieferen und erbarmungsloseren Kälte erfüllt. Jedwede Emotion die ihr als Ritterin geblieben ist, war wie davon geweht. Alnaiel erkannte diesen Wandel, sie versuchte Verina wieder zu Sinnen zu bekommen aber sie wandte sich einfach von ihr ab. Wieder allein gelassen und ohne einen wirklichen Halt seitens des Hauses wartete Alnaiel, sie wusste nicht was sie tun könnte um ihre Freundin zu retten. Bis schließlich das Monster was von ihr Besitz ergriffen hat endlich sein Gesicht gezeigt hat. Sie kämpfter verbissen gegen einen Lich, ein uraltes Wesen und nur von seiner Machtgier getrieben fand jenes Monster Gefallen an Alnaiel´s Hingabe Verina gegenüber und machte sie zu seiner Dienerin. Der Lich war gerissen aber er wurde von der markellosen Elfengestalt in die irre geführt. Er gierte nach ihr und hat sie mehrmals missbraucht um seine Triebe zu befriedigen. Alnaiel ließ dies über sich ergehen, in der Hoffnung einen schwachen Moment seinerseits zu erkennen und ihn von Verina zu trennen. Jedoch war jene Hoffnung vergebens als sie versuchte das Haus zu informieren und Hilfe zu erbitten, bemerkte der Lich die List sofort. Er hat ihre Seele zerrissen, bis nur noch das blieb was er von ihr gebrauchen konnte, eine willenlose Dienerin ohne Gefühl. Die Tage zogen ins Land und wie es scheint war Alnaiels Hilferuf nicht unerhört geblieben, drei mutige Streiter, zwei Todesritter und eine Magierin stellten sich den zweien. In den verschneiten Bergen von Winterquell hat sich der Lich sein Heim geschaffen und dort sollte es auch enden, der Kampf entbrannte. Viele Zauber wurden gewirkt, viele Untote Diener abgeschlachtet, viel Blut ist vergossen worden in jener Nacht. Irgendwann .. nach all dem gekämpfe war es dann vorbei, kein aufprallen von Klingen war mehr zu hören und keine schmerzerfüllten Schreie. Die drei Streiter konnten es schaffen, sie hatten den Licht gebannt und mit ihm fiel auch Alnaiel zu Boden. Ein tiefes Koma befiel sie und sie erwachte erst einen knappen Monat nach jenem Ereignis auf der Burg Fenris, der Festung des Hause Dabrans. Geschwächt von der Tortur die ihre Seele und ihr Körper raffte sie sich nur schwer auf, etwas war anders. Die Macht die sie während der Zeit unter dem Lich erhielt, verblieb aus irgendeinem Grund in ihren Körper. Sie war an ihre Seele gebunden und so wurde sie mächtiger,...mächtiger als eine gewöhnliche Ritterin. In ihrem geschwächten Zustand erblickte sie Verina, voller Glück stand sie an ihrer Seite und all Schmerz und der beinahe Tot war schon bereits vergessen, denn nur für sie nahm sie die Strapazen auf sich, nur für sie .. wäre sie gestorben und ist gewillt es erneut zu tun. Die Verräterin Die Zeit nach dem Kampf mit dem Lich war für Alnaiel eine Zeit des Friedens, sie hat sich verändert. Ihre Lust nach mehr Macht zu eifern war fort, sie schien ruhiger zu werden als wolle sie die Klinge auf ewig niederlegen, nur der Fluch des ewigen Lebens hat sie zum kämpfen gezwungen. Es wurde ruhig um sie, sie hat es aufgegeben umherzustreifen und nach würdigen Gegnern oder dergleichen zu suchen, sie lebte lange Zeit mit Verina zusammen. Beide hatten den Wunsch ihr altes Leben wieder erneut für sich zu entdecken. Doch sie erkannten früh das ihnen das Haus Dâbran das verwehren würde, die beiden waren es leid dem für in ihren Augen inkompetenten Kriegsjarl zu dienen, so schmiedeten sie ein Komplott gegen ihn und warteten auf den richtigen Moment. Eine finstere Nacht brach hinein, und einzelne Kämpfer des Hauses, darunter auch Alnaiel und Verina sammelten sich dem Wald von Elwynn. Dem Kriegsjarl stand es nach etwas "Spaß" und er griff willkürlich eine Scharlachrote an, der Kampf entbrannte und es dauerte nicht lange bis ihre Verstärkung anrückte. So eilten ihm Verina und Alnaiel zur Hilfe, so schien es zumindest. Sie konnten problemlos ihre Gegner zu Boden schlagen und blickten zu Athorius der wohl immer noch beschäftigt war. Beide waren sich bewusst, das dies der Zeitpunkt ist. Ohne weitere Worte verließen sie den Schauplatz und kehrten zur Burg Fenris zurück. Sie zettelten eine Revolte an, und konnten einige der Vyrkulkrieger davon überzeugen das sie einen besseren Weg wüssten als Athorius und sein Kriegsrat. Es kam zum Aufstand und die Vyrkule die den beiden folgen wollten kämpften aus dem Hinterhalt gegen jene die auf der Seite des Kriegsjarls waren an. Ein donnerndes Gemetzel durch das Alnaiel und Verina nur mit kühlem lächeln durchspazierten. Sie betraten die Burg und warteten auf den Kriegsjarl in seinem Trohnsaal. Nur Athorius und ein Mitglied seines Kriegsrates, Keltarius konnten es bis zu den zweien schaffen. Voller Zorn blickte Athorius durch seinen geschändeten Trohnsaal, erblickte die toten Wachen die offensichtlich von den beiden Frauen getötet wurden. Ohne große reden zu halten stürmten die beiden auf Alnaiel und Verina zu. Ein erbarmungsloser Kampf entbrannte, die beiden wären eigentlich Athorius und seinem Bruder unterlegen, doch durch die Kräfte die sie durch den Lich in sich aufnahmen waren sie ihnen ebenbürtig. Der Kampf dauerte lange Zeit bis Alnaiel und Verina langsam die Oberhand und konnten die beiden in die Flucht schlagen. Damit war es besiegelt, .. Burg Fenris stand in Flammen .. die Vyrkule größtenteils tot und der Anführer hat sich nach Nordend zurückgezogen. Alnaiel und Verina blickten mit stolzem Blick auf ihr Werk, sie waren mehr als zufrieden und wandten sich dann zum letzten mal ab. Sie wählten ihren eigenen Weg, sie machten sich auf ihre Vergangenheit zu entdecken, zu erfahren wer sie wirklich waren. Jenes Ziel haben sie zu ihrem Leidwesen auch geschafft.. ihnen wurde gezeigt welch Terror und welch Schrecken sie vollbracht haben unter dem Dienst des Lichkönigs. Nichts hielt die beiden in der Welt der lebenden.. sie hatten nur sich und so sollte es auch auf ewig bleiben. Das letzte Gefecht.. Es zogen Tage und Wochen ins Land, die beiden Ritterinnen fristeten ihr Dasein in den dunkelsten Ecken der gestorbenen Länder von Lordaron. Eines Tages, es war für Alnaiel ein Morgen wie immer als sie aus ihrer Ruhe erwachte und hinaus aus den zerfallenem Gemäuer trat, suchend wanderte ihr Blick umher in der Hoffnung Verina zu finden. Nur herrschte eine Stille .. die selbst für sie unberuhigend war, es fehlte jede Spur von ihr. Selbst die Vyrkule die gegen das Haus Dabran rebelliert haben und den beiden folgten sind verschwunden. Nur sie blieb allein zurück, erneut überkam sie ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit völlig allein packte sie ihre Sachen und zog fort. Nichts sollte sie mehr hier halten, sie gab den Schutz ihrer Unterkunft auf und reiste ab. Ihr Ziel war ihr klar, da ihr bisher niemand helfen konnte nicht mal das untote Leben, blieb nur noch ein Ort an den sie gehen könnte... Darnassus. Ihre Reise führte sie durch die Berge Alteracs, den Ländern Arathis und auch durch die zwergischen Königreiche. Sie machte keine Rast unbeirrt und völlig in schwarz gekleidet wanderte sie wie ein Schatten durch die Länderein der Allianz. Als sie schließlich die flammenden Ebenen und den Blackrock passierte musste sie nur noch den Wald von Elwynn durchqueren und sich auf eines der Schiffe am Hafen schleichen. Bei ihrem Aufenthalt im Wald jedoch machte sie eine Entdeckung der sie keinen Glauben schenken wollte. Sie sah ein Mitglied vom Haus Dabran, er erkannte sie nicht nur sie sah das Wappen und machte sich weiterhin auf den Weg. Viele Fragen plagten sie auf ihre weitere Reise "Ist er zurück ?", "Wusste Verina davon und ist allein gegen ihn vorgegangen ?", "Was soll ich tun?" .. Fragen auf die sie keine Antwort wusste. Mit Erfurcht stand sie vor den Toren der Stadt, die Schildwachen musterten sie mit kritischem Blick. Ihre gefälsche Befugnis des Königs der Menschen hatte hier wohl keine große Wirkung, so schlich sie sich unbemerkt in die Stadt und hüllte ihr Haupt stets im Verborgenen. Abwartend musterte sie jede Kaldorei die ihr über den Weg kam, keine vermag mit ihr zu sprechen ohne mit gezogener Klinge auf sie zuzugehen. So wich Alnaiel stets zurück und verhielt sich förmlich wie ein scheues Tier. Nur eine Kaldorei vermochte auf sie ohne Hass und Furcht auf sie zuzugehen. Wie sich herausstellte war es Iranis, Hauptmann der Schildwache. Sie war für die okkulte Abwehr von Darnassus verantwortlich und sie machte sich ein genaues Bild von Alnaiel. Sie war nicht darauf aus Alnaiel den Kopf abzuschlagen oder ihr "Leid" zu beenden, nein. Sie halt ihr bei der Nachforschungen ihres alten Lebens. Dennoch selbst nach diesem hilfsbereiten Dienst schien Iranis Interesse in Alnaiel nicht enden zu wollen. Es schien so als würden die beiden sich auf eine bestimmte Art ähneln, zwei Gegensätze. Leben und Tot, Feuer und Eis so könnte man die beiden mit kurzen Worten erklären. Die beiden trafen sich noch einige male bis Iranis ihr den Vorschlag unterbreitete in ihrem neuen Leben einen weiteren Dienst für ihr Volk zu leisten. Sie akzeptierte, denn das war wohl ihre einzige Chance auf Absolution bei ihrem Volk. Wieder verstrich einige Zeit, wie erwartet erntete sie nur Hass und Misstrauen unter ihren Brüdern und Schwestern, so zog sie eines Tages allein wieder in den Wald von Elwynn. Ohne jegliches Ziel streifte sie durch die Wälder, bis sie am See etwas erblickte was wohl ihr Leid endlich beenden könnte. Athorius, der Halbyrkul und Kriegsjarl des Hause Dabrans war wieder da. In seiner Begleitung war ebenfalls Keltarius und der untote Kaldorei Adrax. Ein Elf mit dem Alnaiel einst im engen Bunde war, daran störte sie sich aber nicht weiter ohne weitere Umschweife ging Alnaiel auf die drei zu und forderte sie zum Kampf. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch in dem Gasthaus trieb es Alnaiel und die drei Dabrans hinaus auf den Dorfplatz von Goldhain. Nun blieb ihr kein anderer Ausweg mehr, sie musste kämpfen und wenn es sein muss gegen alle drei gleichzeitig. Doch dem war nicht so, Adrax, den Elfen den Alnaiel hinterrücks den Kopf von den Schultern schlug wollte Rache. Und die hat er bekommen, die beiden kämpften erbittert doch als Alnaiel bemerkte das es eigentlich egal ist ob sie gegen ihn oder Athorius fallen würde, ließ sie nach. Adrax bekam mit jeden seiner Angriffe immer mehr die Überhand und streckte Alnaiel nieder. Dennoch bemerkte sie das er nicht mit voller Hingabe kämpft, etwas hielt ihn auf. Ihr Interesse wurde geweckt und sie hielt ihn auf bevor er den letzten Schlag durchführte. Sie wechselten noch kurze Worte bevor der Kampf nun endlich sein Ende haben sollte. Adrax öffnete ein Portal und rammte seine Waffe durch Alnaiels Leib. Es war eine Art Finte denn er schleuderte sie mit samt seiner Waffe durch das Portal. Seither wurde sie nicht mehr gesehen. Absolution oder Verbannung Einige Wochen zogen in das Land ehe Alnaiel wieder aufgetaucht war, es machte den Anschein als würde sie nur nach Hause .. nach Darnassus wollen. So schritt sie durch die Tore der mystischen Stadt, vorerst unerkannt und getarnt als gewöhnliche Kaldorei konnte sie sich den aufmerksamen Blicken der Schildwachen entziehen und abwarten. Sie schlich durch die Stadt und machte sich auf den Weg zu Iranis Haus, jedoch wurde sie aufgehalten. Kurz bevor sie zu jener Kaldorei gelangen konnte die ihr vertraute fing sie eine Schildwache ab. Ein Wortwechsel war für die Schildwache wohl mehr als überflüssig so griff sie Alnaiel direkt an. Wiederwillig griff Alnaiel zur Waffe und verteidigte sich, der Kampf zog sich in die Länge denn Alnaiel hatte nicht die Absicht die Schildwache zu töten. Sie nahm eine Verletzung in Kauf und stoß ihren Gegner dann zu Boden als er gerade nicht damit gerechnet hat. Jedoch schien es so als wäre ihr Gegner einfach darauf aus ihr den Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen, doch wurde sein Vorhaben von zwei Priesterinnen unterbunden. Mit kritischem Blick musterten die Priesterinnen ihre untote Schwester, sie nahmen ihr die Waffen ab und verweisten sie des Tempels. So wurde ihr gewährt, vorerst in der Stadt zu bleiben, bis zum nächsten Tag. Am folgenden Abend trat Alnaiel an den Tempel heran, mit der Absicht die Mondpriesterin Alashna Mondenquell anzutreffen. Jedoch war sie nicht zugegen und nachdem sie den üblichen Spott und Hass der Schildwachen erntete, entfernte sie sich wieder von dem Gelände. Es kam ihr zu Ohren das der Tempel und die Sturmsäbler eine hitzige Disskusion über Alnaiels Aufenhalt hatten. Ihr gemütszustand wurd immer finsterer, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und suchte Zuflucht bei Iranis. Sie war jedoch überhaupt nicht angetan von Alnaiel´s Idee aus der Stadt zu verschwinden. Viele Worte wurden gesprochen, Worte voller Hass und Spott .. Abscheu. Alnaiel wurde schließlich aus der Stadt eskortiert, verbannt von ihrem eigenen Volk. Nun weilt sie an der Dunkelküste in den schwarzen Wäldern von Kalimdor und wartet. Eine wartende Seele Es vergingen einige Tage. Alnaiel streifte umher wanderte die Dunkelküste auf und hinab, rastlos und ziellos. Sie wollte weg, wusste aber nicht wohin da ihr einziges Heim ihr nun verwehrt blieb. Jedoch eines Tages, erschien Chiam, Iranis Gefährtin und ebenfalls eine gute Freundin der untoten Quel'Dorei. Immer noch geknickt wegen der Verbannung redete Alnaiel mit ihr, fragte sie was sie nun tun sollte. Jedoch konnte auch sie ihr keine richtige Antwort darauf geben. Sie konnte Alnaiel nur eines bieten .. ein sicheres Dach übern Kopf und eine Zuflucht, abseits der Bereiche der Sturmsäblerlegion oder des Tempels. Chiam führte Alnaiel weiter in den Süden, in die dichten Wälder des Eschentals, achtlos und ohne jedes Zögern folgte Alnaiel ihr. Ein abgelegener Ort im Westen des Tals. Dort stand ein verlassenes Haus, es sah ziemlich heruntergekommen aus und machte den Eindruck als hätte dort seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr gelebt. Mit einem einfachem "Willkommen zuhause" .. lächelte Chiam, Alnaiel an. Zweifel spiegelten sich in ihr wieder, aber dennoch war sie dankbar, nicht für das Haus .. einfach nur für die Tatsache das sich jemand um sie kümmert und sich sorgt. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und Alnaiel bezog ihre neue Zuflucht. Nur bereits am Tag darauf erschien Taladir, jener Elf der für sie förmlich den Kopf hingehalten hat, jener der bestraft wird nur weil er ihr geholfen hat. Missmutig blickte sie ihn an, in der Erwartung das er zornig auf sie sei und nun Rache will für den Schaden den sie in seinem Leben anrichtete, so dachte sie zumindest. Jedoch spiegelte sich in diesem Elfen kein Hass, kein Spott, keine Verachtung oder Scheu wieder. Offen ging er auf sie zu, musterte sie und sorgte sich sogleich auch um sie. Er hat seine Ausgangssperre missachtet und folgte Alnaiel´s Spuren die sie wohl etwas leichtfertig hinterließ. Jedoch war er nicht der einzige der sie besuchen sollte. An den folgenden Tagen erschienen immer mehr. Alnaiel war überrascht aber sehr positiv, das sich soviele um sie kümmern hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Es folgten einige Tage voller maßgeblicher Freude, alle waren an ihr interessiert wollten wissen was ihr wiederfahren ist und ihr Leid durch ihre Aufmersamkeit lindern. Eines Tages jedoch, erklang in Alnaiel´s Kopf eine Stimme, jene Stimme die sie schon so lange vermisst hat. Gequält und schwach klangen ihre Worte, voller Trauer und selbstzweifel führten sie jene Worte in das Land was ihr soviel Leid brachte. Es war Verina´s Stimme, und sie war im hohen norden, in dem Land Winterquell. Noch nie zuvor ritt Alnaiel so schnell, völlig außer puste fand sie schließlich Verina wieder, in dunkler Rüstung und mit ihrer gewohnten Klinge. Sie vermochte wieder einen Hauch des Glückes in ihrem toten Leib zu spüren, dennoch brach von jenem Tag alles zusammen was sie erreicht hatte. Die zwei verbrachten eine Nacht in einer verlassenen Hütte in WInterspring und zogen dann ins Eschental der Ort welcher ihnen eine neue Heimat bieten sollte. Jedoch verlief nicht alles so wie geplant, wenige Tage konnten sie ruhig dort genießen bis die ersten Probleme auf die beiden zu kamen. Adrax .. jener Ritter der Alnaiel einst das Leben vor den Dabrans rettete war auf einmal da. Alnaiel berichtete ihm von den letzten Tagen und gestand ihm das alles was die beiden zusammen durchgemacht haben, nur eine einzige Lüge war. Von Hass zerfressen und bebend vor Wut griff Adrax zu seiner Waffe und griff Alnaiel an, jedoch ging Verina dazwischen. Es war ein langer Kampf jedoch griff Alnaiel nicht ein erst als Verina am Boden lag stoß sie Adrax zur Seite und zusammen schlugen sie Ihn in die Flucht. Sie wurden unachtsam sie gingen in das Haus und versorgten ihre Wunden, während die Spuren des Kampfes verlieben und ein viel größeres Problem mit sich tragen würden. Das Eschental bot vielen Elfen eine Heimat, der Kampf gegen die Orks um die Ressourcen des Waldes war immer noch im vollem Gange und neben den Silberschwingen gab es auch einen Klan von Elfen die sich nahe Astranaar niederließen. Die Morgendämmerung, ein Bund von kaltblütigen und rücksichtslosen Auftragsmördern. Eines Tages spürte Verina das sich Paladine in dem Tal befinden, es waren viele und sie fühlte bereits das Licht was die Menschen begleitet hat. Sie verfolgte ihrem Gespür, denn sie fragte sich was Paladine sich hier in den abgelegenen Wäldern der Nachtelfen treiben. Ihre Spur führte sie bis in das kleine Dorf Astranaar, aus der Ferne musterte sie das Geschehen wurde jedoch sowohl von den Paladinen als auch von den Spähern der Morgendämmerung. Sie floh in ihr Heim, doch dort war sie nicht lange sicher denn die Dämmerung sah ihre Gelegenheit und brach nach Darnassus auf. Sie eilten zu dem Hauptquartier der Sturmsäblerlegion und berichteten von der untoten Anwesenheit im Eschental. Sofort entsandten die Säbler einen Trupp um der Aussage auf dem Grund zugehen, jedoch hat Chiam eine Vertraute von Verina und Alnaiel bereits mitbekommen was vorgefallen war und ist den Säblern vorraus gewesen. Chiam und Iranis, sie haben die beiden Ritterinnen vor einer Konfrontation mit den Säblern bewahrt. Jedoch .. nicht ohne Hindernisse, Alnaiel bebte vor Zorn, sie wollte den Tot all jener die sie verraten hatten und sie vertreiben wollten. Nur unter Verinas zurückhaltung konnte sie sich wieder einkriegen, und zog mit den anderen gen Süden. =Aussehen= Alnaiel ist für eine Elfe gewöhnlich groß gewachsen, obwohl sie schon lange eine untote ist, hat sie es geschafft ihre markellose Elfengestalt zu erhalten. Ihre Haut wirkt samtweich aber ist eiskalt. Ihre Augen leuchten in einen eisigen Blau auf, wie blaue Flammen lodern sie sacht. Ihr Haar hängt ihr lang über die Schultern hinweg und ragt bis zu ihren Hüften hinab, eine schneeweiße Mähne sozusagen welches ihr kühles Gesicht mit einzelnen Strähnen umrahmt. Ihre Gestik und Mimik wirkt stets abweisend und kalt, selten huscht ihr ein anzeichen von einer Emotion über ihre Züge und sie wahrt ihre Ruhe. Ihr Körper ist stets von einer fest und eng anliegender Plattenrüstung geschützt. Sie scheint ihr Schutz zu bieten, aber sie auch nicht sehr viel in ihren Bewegungen einzuschränken da die Platte die sie trägt nicht sonderlich dick zu sein scheint. An ihrem Rücken trägt sie eine Stangenwaffe, die Klinge jener Waffe wird von eisigen Nebeln umwabt, mal mehr und mal auch wieder weniger, sie scheint jenen Nebel steuern zu können und die Waffe wirkt auch so als würde sie aus keinem gewöhnlichem Material bestehen. Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Todesritter Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Charakter